


A Chocolate-Flavoured Challenge

by Drarrelie



Series: 52 Weeks of Drarry [43]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hogwarts365, Diagon Alley, Drabble, Established Relationship, Facebook: The Pen15 is Mightier, Ficlet, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, POV Harry Potter, Public Display of Affection, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrelie/pseuds/Drarrelie
Summary: Harry's never enjoyed exposing himself to the public eye, and he knows what they're about to do will cause a stir like none other since his break-up with Ginny hit the headlines over three years ago. His own courage is dwindling, and Draco's is in dire need of resuscitation. Luckily, Harry knows of a sure-fire way to deal with it.This work is part of a series of connected weekly drabbles written during 2020. It can be read as a stand-alone but does reference the happenings inThe Menace and the Man.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 52 Weeks of Drarry [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612318
Comments: 12
Kudos: 132





	A Chocolate-Flavoured Challenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [protectnevillelongbottom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectnevillelongbottom/gifts).



> Leah, I wish there were more I could do for you while you're suffering through this rough patch. Hopefully, this cute little drabble might at least be able to put a smile on your face. 💙
> 
> [@hogwarts365](https://hogwarts365.tumblr.com/) drabble challenge, weekly prompts #346:  
> 1\. Observant  
> 2\. Ollivanders  
> 3\. ~~Ornithomancy~~
> 
> The Pen15 is Mightier weekly drabble prompt: Chocolate
> 
> Thank you for the beta, [adavison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adavison) 💙

“So,” Harry murmurs as they enter Diagon Alley, “how should we do this?”

Draco comes to a halt next to him, surveying the chaos. Apparently, every witch and wizard in Britain has decided to do their shopping today, and Harry’s already starting to question the wisdom of this endeavour.

He throws Draco a furtive glance, catching his Adam’s apple moving as the man swallows. A sudden flare of arousal shoots through him at the sight, kindled by the memory of just how glorious that throat felt constricting around his cock only hours earlier.

“Well, you’re the brave Gryffindor jumping headfirst into any situation. This is your turf.”

The British wizarding population is quite used to seeing the two of them together nowadays. They’re Auror partners, after all, and when they’re not in Diagon Alley for work, they’re here with Teddy, or with their friends.

Today’s different, though. Today, it’s just the two of them, off-duty, alone.

“How observant do you think they really are?” Harry asks, feigning nonchalance. Hopefully, his go-to trick to spike Draco’s courage will boost his own too. “I bet we can make it past Ollivanders before anyone notices.”

Draco raises a brow. “You think?”

“Yeah, why not?” Harry smirks, watching Draco clench his jaw, determined.

“There’s no way we’ll get past Flourish and Blotts before the circus is in full swing. And when I’m proven right, you’re permitted to treat me to Fortescue’s double chocolate special, with ext—"

“—extra nuts, and raspberry sauce on the side.” Harry knows that order by heart. Draco’s never ordered anything else since their first visit with Teddy three years ago. “Okay, you’re on. Let’s do this.”

He reaches out, taking Draco’s hand. It’s warm, it’s comforting, and it… pulls him back into Draco’s arms, his mouth efficiently silencing Harry’s confusion.

The kiss is soft and sweet, and when Draco eventually draws back, he’s flushing adorably. Harry’s sorely tempted to abandon their plans and Apparate them both straight home, but the surrounding commotion alerts him to Draco’s smug expression.

“Oh, you’re such a fucking cheat!” Harry laughs, locking hands with his now official boyfriend and ignoring the crowd as they head towards the ice cream parlour.

**Author's Note:**

> I love and cherish any and all feedback you’re willing to give me — kudos, comments and recommendations are my primary life sources.
> 
> For more interaction, please find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/drarrelie)


End file.
